A tale's tale's tale
by Moonless-Night444
Summary: v.v No need to know the plot since the story is not for you, nyuu.. You can read it either ways, figure out the plot throuh reading the story... Flames are certainly not welcome.. . nyuu


**Nat: **Listen up... This story was not ment to be here in this dump. I merely wrote it for a friend (xxMay-Hyuugaxx) In return for the stories she wrote me, nyuu... Do not like it? Then do not flame! Mattaku, bosu!!

Concentrate on the story...

* * *

**A tale's tale's tale**

Confused eyes wandered at the sight before her… The entire village of Yukigakure was destroyed; her demon once again took over her after 5 years.

She stopped for a moment; hearing yells of orders come closer and closer the timid minute… Her guts figured it would no longer be safe to stand around dull-witted. So she ran away, far away where she knew no one would be able to find her without having a risk that would hunt him or her for perpetuity.

The equivalent moment she left, the ANBU had arrived.

Despite the ruthless order one was told to do, he ran in the identical direction, leaving his life in the hands of fate.

Coughs of blood and gasps of pain echoed in the dead of night; instead of regretting, he was pleased.

The look on the kunoichi's face told him to leave, however, he refused so.

The cold, yet sharp object between her fingers grew near, she would finish him… But not before her concluding words,

'Even if I am far related to you, I still won't forgive you.'

Blood dripped down her long dark hair as they flew back with the swift wind that caressed her like a mother caressing her offspring…

Once again, the ANBU were late. Merely this time, they did not find a destroyed village, but a soul of a companion, fleeing for eternity.

Dawn was soon to approach; they merely stood silent as each member of the ANBU placed a flora by their heroic friend's grave.

The word reached a certain village, thus making one swear to avenge the death of his father's sibling, his uncle and most importantly, a member of the Hyuuga clan.

Tears from her eyes fell in the lake, forming a wordless sorrow… Her simple blue eyes stared at the one before her; she pities that human… Mocks her, ignores her… Yukiyouma May detests herself yet wishes for something uncertain.

Reasons rampage around her mind, no one is to ever assure if the girl is disheartened, or is a mere performing of a mindless play. Nevertheless she does not care, for now she ventures with no other, precisely like a ruthless canine…

Sun light shone on her path, swiftly she ran through the green forest, heading in a direction she was never fond of… ANBU once again ran after her; struggling to capture the brutal female yet failed.

Her eyes witnessed a gate with the Konoha sign imprinted on the top.

That evil yet delicate smirk she showed gave the impression of a scheme… The ANBU members would not be able to enter the village, thus making her run faster; she hoped the guards near the gate would miss her presence.

And so they did…

Both guards and ANBU members eyed one another,

'What is your business here?'

'We are looking for the girl who recently entered the village.'

'Girl? No one walked in…'

Shocked are they not?

Throughout their negotiation, the young kunoichi found a spot not too close from the village, or too far.

_This'll do well;_ she inhaled relaxingly.

Following her sitting form on the wet grass beneath her was laughter.

Two immature ninjas sat near the snowy lake; neither of them was able to breath properly due to their constant laughter…

'_Remember the day when you and I started that food fight in the dango shop?'_

'_Of course I do! And also when we blamed it on those girls we hated so much?'_

'_Oh yeah!'_

_They resumed there in timid laughter… Falling behind on their backs, pulling the other lazily to sit up…_

_One would tear if he or she were to know about the decease of one…_

'_Hey Fluff!'_

'_What?'_

_May had a sudden intake of breath as soon as she sat on the now wet grass; her friend merely laughed._

'_Mou, Natsu-chan! That wasn't funny!'_

_Her eyes frowned at Natsume._

_She looked at her with one of her eyes closed, and spoke._

'_You are right. It was hilarious!'_

_She dropped dead on the ground beside her friend. May was not capable from keeping herself either…_

--

_Fools, _she thought. _They tend to open up to people easily… When they shouldn't._

She stood up, having the urge of strolling around the village, due to her stay…

Bright lavender eyes pierced through the walking kunoichi, getting the impression that she was the cause… After all, a Hyuuga does have good eyes.

She felt yet ignored it… The kunoichi smirked as she continued her stroll, merely speaking loudly before passing him entirely.

'I am pleased to see no aggravating Hyuuga in my way… Yet again.'

'Tch.'

'Patience, Neji.'

A tall, muscle-bound body stood next to the boy beside him, ('SQUEEE' from your senpai)

'She may have killed your uncle, but she did not kill the entire village…'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

He spoke through gritted teeth; Neji was constantly patient about most, but it is not everyday you hear a fellow member of the clan was deceased, precisely if he or she was in close relation.

'As Hyuuga- no, as Ninja you should have more control over your emotions, and settle this in a fair battle. A ninja does not go about showing his emotions, especially not to an enemy… You of all people should know that.'

'Hn.'

_'You are despicable'_

_She swung her arm across her face, thus making her land hurtfully on the cold solid ground… _

'_Never in my life have I had the impression that you… Of all people would do such a thing!'_

_The one lying on the ground merely laughed, thus making the one standing grip her tightly from the shirt's collar._

'_You think it's funny?!'_

'_And if I did, what would you do?'_

'_I could do anything to you right now.'_

'_Then do so… If you were the Fluff I knew, you would certainly not.'_

'_Try me…'_

--

Blue eyes watched the descending sun silently; she would have enjoyed it if there were to be someone beside her… However, there was no one.

Breaking the stare she offered the soon-to-be dark field, she sensed it. The presence of an outline,

'What do you want?'

'…'

He stood silent, eyeing the girl's sitting form… She was to harm him, but she did not have the energy to.

Thus she sighed, not in defeat, but in exhaustion.

'Do you honestly think you're safe here?'

'Where, may I ask, are you included in this?'

He shrugged. She stood up.

'Nowhere, I assume.'

'Then stay out of my way.'

She began her departure; his hidden eyes merely watched her walk away, until he chose to depart to the differing path.

Sweat slid down her forehead, deep inhalations escaped her lips, her clothes covered in dirt… 4 hours of training did her enough; morning was not her type.

When she stood generally, a soft 'purr' interrupted her desired sound… Silence.

Her blue eyes pierced that of what encircled her legs; it used to be her most beloved animal. However, when that incident occurred... Nothing.

Nothing ever interested her nor attracted her. So she killed it.

She killed it by inserting that long icy sword in its guts, turning it until it was cut in half, and bled.

She of course, merely smirked before heading home.

…

**Home.**

A word that makes you feel secure- a premises for you to live in… Where beings accompany you, acknowledge you…

_Where most care for you, _her thoughts indicated.

Have I not told you the tale of Yukiyouma May?

_**Long ago, a young female with marvelous blue eyes lived in the hidden village of Snow…**_

_**She was known to be kind and gentle, sweet yet timid… A young girl filled with a good demeanor.**_

_**Many proclaimed their admiration and likeness towards her; she merely smiled a thankful smile… However, deep within her, she detested it.**_

_**An enormous mansion on a high snowy mountain…**_

_**She lived there, alone; her family was deceased by a White Demon- a Demon that contained swift movements and ruthless powers… It is capable of ending the lives of the entire villagers, merely in a few moments…**_

_**That White Demon resides in the young girl, thus making everyone encircling her, have a dreadful fear…**_

_**She knew how they truly acted without her knowledge, how bitter their smiles were, how **__**fake**__** those insolent fools were… Yet, she kept silent and played along.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because she cared…**_

_**When she entered the open silver gates…**_

_**Yukiyouma May realized that she did not leave the gates open… Nonetheless she entered her premises in hesitation and frustration.**_

_**When her blue eyes met those of brown… She forced a smile.**_

_**Surprisingly, that trespasser was capable of identifying her bitter smile, and introduced herself in an unmattered way.**_

_**When the mansion's owner presented her an inquiry, she merely shrugged.**_

_**Her features gave the trespasser the impression of confusion, thus making her smirk, and give a blunt answer…**_

_**Still a confused feature; she wondered how the trespasser understood her sufferings, and so she explained…**_

_**Moments passed, they continuously conversed about numerous subjects.**_

_**Thus, after years, she smiled from the inside. Tears of joy escaped her innocent blue eyes, those of brown merely stared in entertainment.**_

_**A kunoichi from Yuki and a kunoichi from Suna, befriended one another… Thus, the hidden village of Snow and Sand developed into allies.**_

_**May was not capable of finding the precise words to indicate how joyful and thankful she was… **_(A/N: Okay, I am getting sick of this! -.- nyuu..)

_**2 years.**_

_**Such a long time for a simple number… Yukiyouma May exited her mansion, and so leisurely walked around the area of Yukigakure.**_

_**A warm smile plastered on her face, a sent of pink glowing on her cheeks, joy filling her eyes… They felt it.**_

_**The villagers eyed the young kunoichi in puzzlement… Why is that demon container happy? What possible schemes were filling her mind?**_

_**That smile faded, that pink disappeared and that joy was no long…**_

_**Rain reverberation comforted the Sand nuke-nin… Brown eyes concealed from the entire portrait; she approached with hidden tears.**_

_**When brown eyes revealed once more, she inquired.**_

_**Yukiyouma May played unperceptive; not wanting to worry her dear friend… Little did she know that her friend, indeed understood the situation, but also played along…**_

_**Hugs, kisses, laughter and games.**_

_**A mere group of words with simple meanings… Each indicating some sort of… "Medicine" to the ill.**_

_**How?**_

_**No one knows yet they use it essentially; not aware of how lethal it is.**_

_**Another 2 years have passed. Merely this moment, Yukiyouma May is, once again, alone…**_

_**Her friend did not appear in either day… Month… Never.**_

_**She worried; the mere thing accompanying her was a picture of herself, smiling cheerfully and her friend, scowling at the camera… She treasured that day.**_

_**5 months.**_

_**Another long time for a mere number…**_

_**Through the gates of Yukigakure came along a figure in complete black; a hood hiding his or her entire features…**_

_**To the villagers, he or she was mysterious… A mere being whom has arrived for unclassified… "Business."**_

_**However so, to dear Yukiyouma May… That trespasser was but a mere… "Someone"… Entering the village of Snow.**_

_**Utterly disacknowledgin the presence of the recent comer, those hidden eyes stared at the passing kunoichi…**_

_**The equivalent moment she turned to look at that sinister figure, she found but simple sparks of dark light float away…**_

_**Her eyes indicated curiosity.**_

_**Bare feet dragged the Snow kunoichi to a certain area, getting the impression of awaiting ness…**_

_**When her blue eyes cast their gaze on that shadowy figure, she concealed them.**_

_**Half gloved hands removed the hood, and revealed that bored feature to Yukiyouma May… Thus, her blue eyes' salty substance merged with the heavy rain.**_

_**She inquired… She answered.**_

_**Screams of pain and terror escaped her wide-opened mouth… Her hands grasped her head sternly as tears rolled down her face.**_

_**Her skin turning into white… Fur… Her eyes no longer blue, but a deep shade of red, her normal teeth now in the shape of sharp fangs and her nails into claws…**_

_**Those brown eyes stared in misbelievement; true, she has heard the legend of the White Demon… But never has she had the impression of that **__**thing **__**to reside in her friend.**_

_**It was devastating to them… Those swift legs ran into the direction of Yukigakure's center, thirsty for that lovely scent, sight and taste of red liquid.**_

_**Moments then… The Sand kunoichi disappeared.**_

_**Her hair was as messy and dirty as her torn clothes were… Her skin covered in wounds… She was terrified.**_

_**Rusty chains, held her wrists behind her, her outline flawlessly on the smelly, disgusting ground…**_

_**She struggled.**_

_**She struggled for merely one thing… No, it was not freedom, but for the desire of her friend.**_

_**Her sobs echoed throughout the aged dungeon… An outline turned to the where that sound came from. However, she merely turned back to the exit precisely after hearing her name…**_

_**What does 79-41+6/4-2+14-9+1 equal? **_

_**That is the amount of ANBU members in search for the White Demon container… In and outside the village they scattered.**_

_**Pleading the aid of their ally to find and capture her… Or perhaps, ending her life once and for all…**_

_**The fleeing captive merged with the snow, thus no one glanced nor felt her presence.**_

_**A child could have sworn to hear a sneeze she released. However, fortunate for her, the child was going through hallucination.**_

_**To bluntly say, it was identical to being transparent.**_

_**Heat struck throughout Sunagakure; the sun shone forcefully over the entire area… There she sat, eyeing those beneath her as if they were interesting.**_

_**Pathetic.**_

_**Those confusing brown eyes gazed at a recent… Comer.**_

_**An arrogant smirk plastered itself on her features; she was to be… "Entertained"… By that outline in white.**_

_**When light witnessed darkness… It began. **_

_**Metals clashing one another forcefully, parts of the body meeting the other swiftly, both features indicating… Pain. **_(A/N: No, not the Akatsuki leader. -.- nyuu)

_**Quite a long time have passed since the final battle began, one laid on the ground as the other merely took in short inhalations…**_

_**That standing began speaking her heart out, drowning in her own tears… When she lay there; a disgusted smirk curving her lips, she wondered how it would have been to record that… "Tremendous" moment…**_

_**She realized her ignorance.**_

_**Her hands grasped that of her shirt's collar, and threatened for murder… But, she laughed.**_

_**A psychotic laugh escaped her bleeding lips, frustrating her opponent… **_

_**Why was she laughing?**_

_**A fine inquiry indeed.**_

_**So she did it, she pierced that frozen solid object inside her… Not only were they accompanied by tears, but with a pendant.**_

_**What did that pendant contain?**_

_**Bluntly… A picture.**_

_**Yukiyouma May fell to her knees beside her friend's fleeing soul, crying.**_

_**However, it was not for her friend… But for her pathetic self.**_

**Owari**

What seemed to be in-between confusion and surprise, eyed someone who happened to be proud of what was recently told…

'Huh?'

Bored eyes looked at indescribable ones,

'Problem?'

'No, actually there isn't. I happened to enjoy the 'tale' you just told everyone here! That was not on the dialog!!'

'Well, that is good.'

'Natsu-chan!!'

They began arguing while tumbling over the other.

Whilst two arrogant, worshiped males stared at their behavior, both having a slight sweat drop slide down their foreheads animatingly…

'… How did this happen again?'

'Wakarenai…'

Bright lavender and green eyes exchanged glimpses, one stood on the edge of the stage,

'Well, that is it for the story!'

'NYAA!!'

…

-.-' You get the idea…

Owari…?

* * *

**Nat: **Liked it, did not? I could care less... Like I said, the story is for my friend.

How about it Fluf? X3 nyuu..

Ja


End file.
